


Salad Making is Rife with Danger

by LucoLoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friend asked for Sherstrade: "salad gone wrong"</p>
<p>I seriously don't know how making a salad could go wrong besides this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salad Making is Rife with Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyatsuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyatsuma/gifts).



Sherlock huffed.

He was done with the salad. He offered to make it for lunch when he went over to Greg’s. Greg was hesitant to let him do it, but Sherlock insisted.

It wasn’t hard. He needed lettuce, tomatoes, um…

Shit. What else?

Sherlock looked through Greg’s fridge. He pulled out carrots and onions. He’d look through Greg’s cupboards later for more to add.

Sherlock had cut up the lettuce and put it into the bowl. Then he sliced up some of the onions and dropped that in.

Sherlock got to the tomatoes. He always had trouble cutting these without crushing them. Sherlock took a breath.

He started cutting the tomatoes. So far so good.

He was so focused, when he heard a door slam, he jumped and-

“Fuck!” Sherlock screamed, having sliced his finger.

“Sherlock?” Greg yelled. He ran into the kitchen. “What happened?”

Sherlock only hissed, but Greg could piece together what happened when he saw Sherlock clutching his hand.

“Oh, oh god!” Greg exclaimed before rushing to help Sherlock. He pulled Sherlock over to the sink to run water over the cut. He took a look. Didn’t look too deep.

He had something to disinfect it in the bathroom, and if need be, he’d try to get John to look at it (Sherlock wouldn’t dare go to the hospital or any other doctor for a cut finger, no matter how serious it could possibly be).

“You alright?” Greg asked. Sherlock nodded. Greg kissed Sherlock on the cheek. “You stay right here, I’ll grab some peroxide.”

-

After cleaning and wrapping the cut, they moved to Greg’s couch.

“You deal with criminals armed with guns and knives but a salad does you in?” Greg joked, receiving the death glare he knew he’d get for that comment. “Oh, I’m sorry. I really did appreciate the effort Sherlock.”

“You _should_ be sorry, it was you shutting the door that made me cut myself.” Sherlock said with a pout.

“You’re actually blaming me for this?” Greg asked. Sherlock just stared at him as if Greg was silly for even questioning that.

“Fine, fine. I’ll take the blame. As long as you’re okay.” Greg said. He gave Sherlock a kiss. Sherlock nodded. Greg’s stomach started growling.

“Oh, we completely forgot about lunch. Why don’t I finish making the salad, yeah?” Greg offered. Sherlock just nodded without a word.


End file.
